Missing You
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Baring his fangs, he punctured her delicate skin as he sobbed. AidoXSayori. One-shot!


**After sitting in a lecture for a long time, I decided to write a story. Aldo is a pretty interesting character to me and I find his relationship with Sayori really sweet** **because I never expected them to become a couple and all. One-shot! I don't own the characters.**

Aido lay in bed, his hand thrown over his face as he breathed heavily. It had gotten worse recently as he tried to fight back the impulse that was etched deep into his soul. _Damn, how did Zero managed to stave this off for so long?_ He thought to himself as he felt something pierce his lip. He scowled as blood dribbled to his chin and he licked it instantly, savoring the taste of his own blood even if it was just for a moment.

Then his stomach growled and that was enough to stir the person next to him. "Aido…" Sayori muttered as she tossed in her sleep, her hand pillowing her head. Aido smiled as he stroked his wife across the cheek, moving to push some of her hair back. He had been so delighted to marry her even though she knew of his vampire nature and for the fact she dared to sleep with him even…

He felt his breath hitch as the fangs came out once more, piercing him so that he winced. He clutched his throat, wanting the feeling to go away. He knew he could always go back to blood tablets but those were never enough to stave off the hunger. Fresh blood was always the best option. Even better when you love someone…

"Stop", he told himself as he sat up straight to move to the window. The moonlight spilled across the lawn of their home as the clouds moved aside to make way for it. Aldo and his people owned the night, the moon giving him energy unlike what the sun had ever gave him. He reached for the glass on the table, pouring himself some water and dropping a tablet into it, turning it into a pale red. As he sloshed the water inside, he grimaced as he brought it to his lips.

"Aido?" Sayori whispered as she sat up in bed. Her sleeve had fallen to the side to reveal bare skin and Aido had to restrain himself from jumping onto her and draining her of blood. The scent of her blood filled his nose as he tried to fight back the urge to attack his own wife.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can drink my blood anytime you wish?" she muttered as she pushed her hair aside. "Don't tempt me. Its nothing," he said as she scowled. "Aido, its no point starving yourself to madness when you have me," she said as she got out from bed and grabbed his arm. She plucked the glass from his hand and set it on the table before moving into the bed.

She snatched him, pulling him on top of her. He gasped as he saw the blood pulsing through her veins as he watched her bare neck. "Come on. Don't be shy to drink from your own wife," she said teasingly. "I never knew you were that kind of woman, Sayori," he said as he tried to sit up. She grabbed his hand again, bringing it to feel the pulse on her throat.

"Don't resist what you are. Drink," she whispered as he tried to fight back the tears. He hated this, having to have a way to get rid of that foul craving when it involved having to hurt his wife. He knew it hurt her whenever he punctured her bare skin and even though they had done this a few times, he was always filled with regret after that.

"One day I will finish that damn research and I don't have to treat you like a drinking fountain," he said as she giggled. "Come on," she said as she pressed his head against her. "You're not cold like the legends say. You're warm and soft. Like a human," she whispered as he bared his fangs. As they punctured her delicate skin, she gasped as she knotted her fingers into his hair.

"God I love you Sayori," he said as he wiped the blood streaked across his mouth. He watched as she covered her wound with tissue before moving into bed as though nothing had happened. "Maybe that's why I taste so nice," she said as he slid into the bed with her, stroking her face as he kissed her gently. "Want to do something fun tonight? I don't feel like going to bed just yet," he grinned as she scowled. "Never knew you were this sort of guy," she said. "Well, I was called the Idol of the Night Class at one point," he said just as the door opened.

"Mama… papa… what are you two doing?" a groggy voice said as their small son stood at the threshold of their bedroom. Grateful they hadn't tried to do anything that a young child should not see, Sayori smiled as she went to pick him up and place him in the bed between them. "Come on now. Time to go to bed," she said as she wrapped her arms around her little boy. As they fell to sleep, Aido cannot help but smile as he watched his family. "Someday, Sayori. I will succeed," he said as he joined them in slumber.

….

Aido sat at his desk, piles of paperwork around him as he scribbled formulas onto his notes. He gulped down some coffee before grimacing as he hated the taste but it kept him awake anyway so it wasn't too bad. He raked his hand through his hair as he tossed down the paper, letting it fall onto the table near the photo he had always kept of him and Sayori on their wedding day.

Aido recalled the day she passed away so clearly. She had passed away peacefully in her sleep of old age and even after trying so hard to turn her into a vampire, she lamented and remained a human to the very end. One thing he loved so much about her was her resilience to stay the way she was to the very end, even if it meant getting separated from him in death.

"Forgive me, Sayori…" he whispered as he held the photo in his hand. He felt the tears come as he held it onto his chest, grieving for the wife he had lost centuries ago but still carried her memory in his heart. He knew the risk of marrying a human but he never thought he would be so heartbroken. So love can destroy you as well eh…

"Yo Aido-senpai! Can you get a break for a bit?" Yuki Cross called as she slid into the room. "What are you doing here, Yuki?" he muttered as he swiveled around to look at her. Gone was the petite girl he fell for years ago and what remained was a strong woman and a mother to one girl. "The others wondered if you were even alive since you have yet to emerge for days so I came to check on you," she said as she patted him on the back.

"Sayori would be sad if she saw you treating yourself so badly," she said as she looked at the picture of the best friend she lost so long ago. As he set back the photo on the table, he picked up his pen and began to write again. "I'll get this done soon. Then we can go out for dinner or something ok?" he said. "Fine fine. But I'll be bringing Zero along,' she said as he scowled. "Anyone but that guy," he groaned but at the same time he missed the other prefect turned her boyfriend, something he wished had happened earlier because it was so obvious. As he returned to his work, he felt Sayori smile from heaven at him. "One day, Sayori. I will perfect this and join you in heaven," he whispered as he delved into his research once more.


End file.
